Born Within the Supernatural
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella's father- Mayor Richard Lockwood-past away. She and the Cullen's go to Mystic Falls for a quiet, peaceful funeral. But she forgot to mention the Vampire's in town, the council's Anti-Vampire group, witches, doppelgangers and most important...family werewolves issues. OOC Bella/Edward
1. I am a Werewolf

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

**My name is Isabella Lockwood or Bella as I like to be called. And to day I just received word that my father died. The story is that he was in a car accident. He was going to his office to get his speech, because as the Mayor. That's right Mayor of a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. But anyway… yeah that's the story.**

**Does the council really think I'm going to believe that? Well guess again, because I'm not. The silly things that town makes up for its cover ups. Like for what they say about the killings that happen every few years. And now since my father – Richard- is gone my mother-Carol- is going to run for Mayor. **

**I just cant believe it. My father is dead and my last words to him were "**_I hate you_**." I would give anything to just go back and replace my words. But I can't.**

**So instead im going back to home, to Mystic Falls. My brother called telling me that he died, and he'll see me at the funeral. It was nice to hear my brother's voice once again. The voice that protected me and fought against me at times. **

**Edward is coming with me. I cried all day and night when I heard the news. And he being a gentleman let me cry and ruin his shirt. I didn't want to return to Mystic Falls. But at the same time I did. **

**But I had to put up my big girl pants and keep my head up. I wasn't going to let a few towns people ruin my life. I just hope Edward wont believe any of the rumours that town made up of me. Surely he won't believe it… would he. That thought just made me cry harder. This caused him to hold me tighter. **

**But what I'm really worried about is him finding out the truth about me. **

**My name is Bella Lockwood… And I am a Child of the Moon. In other words. I'm a Werewolf.**

_I know bad first chapter. _


	2. Before the Funeral

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

_Previously on __**Born Within the Supernatural**__._

_I was going home._

_And hopefully I would be welcomed._

**Bella" Pov.**

**Edward thought it was necessary that we, as in me and him only, arrived first. Surprisingly no one argued. I guess they had already discusses this when I wasn't there. The plane landed in Virginia at around 6 am. And as soon as we got our bags, Edward dragged me to his **Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"**Edward how did this get here." I knew it was his cause in the license plate it said '****CULLEN'.**

"**oh I had it sent over. Hope you don't mind." he said as I got in and he put the suitcases in the car.**

"**Edward, be serious. I'm not gonna have you drive me around especially in **_that_**."**

"**Bella, Love, don't worry okay. Besides I already bought you a car. So no worries."**

"**no worries, No worries Edward you know I don't like people spending money on me." I practically yelled at him.  
"Bella your making a big deal out of nothing." He said calmly, trying not to laugh.**

**I didn't speak to him for a while. I watched out the window as he speeded down the empty highway towards Mystic Falls. And thought about my family, my friends and wondered if everything stayed the same or if it was different.**

"**Bella, Love, im sorry if I upset you. I truly am. What ae you thinking about?"**

"**im thinking about my hometown… Where are we gonna stay at anyway"**

"**You, Love, are going to stay with your family. That's why I bought you a car. So you won't take mine and it will limit the town gossip that you have a new…Boo… I guess." He said the last fart laughing his musical bells. "and I'll be staying at a 'HOUSE' I bought. So could be close to you if you ever need me. Sound okay, Love."**

"**Perfect." We arrived at his 'HOUSE' as he called it and he took me into the garage and gave me the keys to my new car. It was a Black Ferrari. And it was beautiful.**

"**EDWARD… seriously. I mean…" I was speechless. **

" **Just wanna keep you safe Bella. That's all.' He said as he put my bags in the trunk. " And don't forget you still have to introduce me to your family."**

**I swallowed hard. He must have seen my reaction because before I knew it he had his arms around me. "Don't worry Bella. I'll be alright." Not trusting my voice I nodded. "So lets get you home and into bed." He said.**

**I kissed Edward and kissed him. " I'll see you at the funeral later on today okay." **

" **okay love"**

**I got into the car and drove towards home. I looked up the drive way and made my way, with my bags, up the steps towards the door. And rang the bell.**

**I heard footsteps coming towards the door along with a voice I recognized " Tyler.! Its about time you showed up your sister will be he… Isabella is it really you." She said with tears in her eyes. I nodded feeling tears in my eyes as well." Oh Bella how I missed you honey." She said pulling me into a hug and crying. "me too mom."**

" **well don't just stand there come in." she said as**

" **so how's everything honey."**

"**well I…" I was interrupted by my brother Tyler.**

"**hey mom, who's car is in the drive way."**

"**its mine…Brother." I said smiling as he saw me and rushed over to give me a hug.  
"Hey Bella long time no see lil' sis."**

"**Yeah its been a while. So how's life."**

"**so far terrible. You know with the dad's funeral and everything but were holding up." He said just as mom's tears started falling. And both me and Ty went to hug her.**

" **Don't worry mom I'm here now and I as I about to tell you I have a boyfriend. Who came with me and you'll meet him at the funeral." I said. **

" **really what's his name, age, how did you meet, is he a nice boy, oh honey I'm so happy for you.' My mom blabbed.**

" **I wanna met this '**_BOYFRIEND_**' of yours Bella."**

" **one at a time… okay um his name is Edward Cullen, he's 18, I had him for Biology 2 in my junior yr. in high school, yes he's nice more like a gentlemen actually and… you'll meet him at the funeral as I said." I said the last part directly at Tyler.**

" **you brought him to the dad's funeral." He said now looking angry.**

"**Yes I did because I needed someone besides you and mom to comfort me." I said tears falling. Mom came and hugged me. And we both cried for 10 minutes. **

" **Now, Now no fighting the funeral is in a few hours. Bella, Tyler go upstairs and change the guest will be here at 2 pm that's in 3 hrs. Bella you want something to eat."**

"**No thanks mom. Not really hungry right now. I'll see you guys later." I mumbled as I grabbed my bags from the front door and made my way up stairs to my room.**

NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW THE FUNERAL, EDWARD MEETS TYLER, MASON AND READS SOME OF THE MINDS OF A FEW VAMPIRES SO PLEASE REVIEW


	3. MASON!

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER. SO THANK THEM.

BORN WITIN THE SUPERNATURAL

_**At the funeral**_

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Sherriff Forbes said to me.

"Thank you" I said and walked away to find Edward. But someone found me instead.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Tyler said grinning.

"He'll be here soon okay." I said and walked on as I spotted a bronzed messy hair.

"Edward," I said whispering.

He was with me before I could even blink. And so was his family.

"Bella, loves are you alright." He said worried.

"Of course why wouldn't I be. Why is your family here did something happen.' I said now worried and confused.

"Bella I couldn't see neither of you futures. Which got us worries and since neither Edward nor you called or answered the phone we came." Alice said.

"Why couldn't you see our future?" I asked.

"I don't know… well I saw Edwards when you left I guess but yours was just not there." Alice replied.

"What could be happening?" I asked.

"Maybe someone is blocking your visions Alice." Esme said.

"Or it could be that smell." Edward said with venom in his voice.

'Smell what smell?" I asked more cvunfused than ever.

"It smells like a dog." Jasper said.

"Does your family have dogs Bella." Carlisle asked.

"Umm… not that I know what." I asked.

"Bella" I heard someone shout my name. When I turned to face the Cullen's they were gone.

"Bella honey. The ceremony is about to begin." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" I mumbled.

_Tyler, Uncle Mason, and two other council members carried my father and placed him into the earth. _

_We each took turns grabbing a peace of soil in one hand and throwing it into the ground. We returned back to the resident place to host the goodbye party._

"So Bella where's your boyfriend? If he's the gentlemen you said he was then he should be here don't you think?" Tyler said. I was about to reply when Uncle Mason came.

"You have a boyfriend. That's hard to believe. So where is the lucky victim?" Mason said with an evil smile.

"He's around." I answered. "And I'm going to look for him right now. If you would excuse me."

I decided to call him on his phone but just when I was about to pick out the numbers I felt hands around my waist and a cold breathe down my neck. And in a flash I was in the woods that layer next to the house.

"Bella thank god you're alright." Edward said looking relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be? Don't answer that anyway you have to meet my family." I said.

"Yes of course. Just answer me one question." He asked. 'And be honest"

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell us there was other supernatural here?" Edward said looking angry. And I noticed his family was listening.

"Because you wouldn't have let me come." I answered shyly.

"Bella you need to tell us what kind of supernatural is here." Carlisle appeared next to Edward.

"Okay… not a lot thought just a few witches, doppelgangers, vampire, and werewolves." I said with a worried expression. "How did you even find out." I asked suddenly curious.

"I read some vampire's minds. Some saying that your father was a werewolf. Care to explain."

"Because she's a werewolf as were. A child of the moon is preferred." I turned to recognize that voice and it was Masan.

"Hi I'm Bella's Uncle Mason. You must be the boyfriend."

"He's a werewolf." Edward responded now standing in front of me.

"Of course I am and so is she. Aren't you Bella" they turned towards me.

"Bella" Edward sounded so hurt I couldn't lie anymore."

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." I answered.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Good question. We are triggered by the curse when we _kill_ someone." Mason replied with a grin in his face. Never did like him.

"Bella who did you kill? 'Edward asked with shock all over his face.

_Review if you wanna find out Bella's past_

_Sh0w me the luv3_


	4. The Truth is Out

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.

BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL

"Bella who did you kill!" Edward repeated.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this… you weren't supposed to find out at all for that matter." I said towards Edward.

"It was an accident" I whispered with tears trying to escape my eyes.

"Tell me what happened." He said with a concern in his voice.

"Her name was Angel. She was 12 and I was 10. She was a grade ahead of me but we were still friends. She came every summer to visit her aunt here, and since no one talked to here I did. We would have sleepovers, play by the river, hide in the woods. Hide from my older brother and his obnoxious friends. And we even celebrated her first kiss with the gorgeous Kyle." I said

"So how did you kill her?" Rosaline asked.

I had forgotten the Cullens' were even here.

"I didn't," I said.

"Then who?" Carlisle asked.

"Marina… Marina had a crush on Kyle. Well just about every girl had a crush on him, including me." I said with a laugh, which caused Edward to growl. Which I laughed at that. I sat on a stump and continued my story.

"When Angel got her first kiss from Kyle. We celebrated… by camping in the woods around here." I smiled at that memory. "It was about to be New Year's when she and her sister Kylie came. We told them to leave but they wouldn't, next thing I knew Angel and Marina are in a fight while her other friend was holding me. I hit Kylie and she went down, I went over to stop Angel and Marina, I tried to separate them but when I did I pushed and she hit her head into a rock and blood was surrounding her head. We all stood in shock. When I felt this feeling of pain and I started to turn…" I said the last part with a whisperer.

"Turn into what?" Edward whispered.

"I turned into…. A werewolf." I whispered not daring to look at him.

"A-a-a werewolf…. You're kidding right." He continued.

"No she is not. Our family is a decedent from werewolves. So we are werewolves. Understand." Mason said, I had forgotten he was even there.

"You…You weren't supposed to tell anyone. You promised to keep it a secret." I stood and screamed at him.

"How does he know?" jasper asked, about to respond when Mason interrupted.

"I was the one who found her in her morning, covered in blood." Mason answered for me.

'What do you mean by _covered in blood_?" esme questioned.

"Meaning she was covered in blood." Mason said in a matter-of- fact tone.

"I had killed not only Marina but also Angel and Kylie." I said looking at the ground.

'What?" Edward practically exploded. "You killed 3 people."

"Yes. But it was an accident I didn't mean to kill them. I don't even remember killing anyone I swear." I said in tears.

"So the curse is triggered when you kill someone?" Carlisle asked towards Mason.

"Not exactly doc. The curse is triggered only if you have were blood running through your veins. And if you kill anyone, on the night of the full moon you turn into a werewolf -which is painful by the way breaks just about every bone in your body." He said making a face that showed pain.

"How do you know this?" Edward said annoyed.

"Because I am one as well" Mason said in a snotty voice. "Now if your all done we have a funeral to attend to, shall we." He said towards me.

And I walked the way he came.

"I'm sorry," I whispered knowing he'll hear me.

**During the funeral.**

"Bella, where were you!" Tyler screamed at me.

"No need to shout I'm not deaf. And I was with Edward and his family okay."

"So when are you going to introduce him to us…"Tyler stopped talking and I felt someone behind me.

"Im right here," Edward said snaking him arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Hi, Im Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend…sorry about your dad." Edward said shaking Tyler's hand.

"And im Tyler, Bella's Older Brother." Tyler said with an evil smile.

"So where are you from exactly?" Tyler said questioning Edward.

"I was born in Chicago," He said looking at me.

Tyler kept asking question after question towards Edward, and signaled Mom to come get Tyler.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt… I don't seem to have met you. Im Bella's and Tyler's Mother and you are," Mom said a smile that I have never seen before.

"Hello, im Edward Cullen, Bella's Boyfriend," Edward said with his crooked smile.

"Your Bella's boyfriend," she sat down with us," well it's nice to finally meet you. How did you too met exactly."

"We met at school," I said interrupting Edward "And if you will excuse us we need to go, Tyler can fill you in mom." I said grabbing Edwards hand and pulling him towards the empty dining room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came because your father died and since im your boyfriend im here to support you…no matter what you are I love you." He said to me.

"Awe" I said and kissed him, and that turned into a make out session which was interrupted by My brother.

"Why don't you come with me and you go somewhere else," Tyler said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Seriously, what is your problem," I yelled/Whispered at him.

"You leave for one second and then I find you groping each other. I will not have this town talking about my little sister being a slut."

My natural reaction came to a slap at him. And I turned around and he grabbed my arm.

"look im sorry okay. But since dad is gone, im the one to protect you okay." He said with a soft face.

"Okay."

* * *

The funeral ended and as i got had on my PJ on Edward was there laying on my bed.

"You look nice,"

"When do i not" i answered back.

he gave me that crooked smile of his and grabbed me into his arms. and started kissing my neck.

"How many?" Edward asked me.

"How many what?" i asked confused.

"How many supernatural beings are here?"

"all i know is that there are Vampires, Witch and were the Werewolves." i said

"Interesting. Carlisle will be thrilled to here that. he already wants a blood sample from you and try to compare it to a human."

i laughed at that. but stopped when i looked at the moon and knew i only had few days left.

"Don't worry love we'll get through this together." he said in his velvet voice which melted me.

" i know" and soon i was off to sleep with him humming my lullaby.

_Review to see bella transform into a wolf/ trying to kill the cullen's_

_Peace.!_


	5. Pain

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

"You stayed," I said to him as he held me in his arms tighter and a smile creeping on to my face.

"Yes, Love, I stayed," he whispered it to me, "you want a human minute," he said smirking as I looked up.

"Yes," I said as I got out of bed and grabbed my bathroom items.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#***

After I was showered and dressed I went back to my room and as I looked for Edward I notice he wasn't here. But on the now neat bed he must have made was a note that said:

_Love,_

_Went back to my family be will return after you had breakfast _

_Will see you soon _

_Edward._

As I read the note I put the stuff away and left for breakfast.

"Good morning,' I said to mom and Tyler.

"Hello, honey, did you have a good sleep,"

"Yes," was my only response as I got a bowl and pored cereal and milk into it and began eating.

As I took my first bite mother cleared her voice, "well I have something to tell you kids,"

Tyler immediately stopped eating as he looked from me to mom and we both settled to mom.

"Im thinking about becoming Mayor," she said with a smile on her face.

"What!' Tyler said with shock written all over his face. "You wanna take over dad after he just died." And with that he walked out the door, I looked at mom before following Tyler to try to calm him down.

"Tyler" I yelled after him and got into the car before he pulled away.

"Tyler calm down before you kill us both," I said as calmly as I could, but … how could I keep calm when he was going 100mp and hour. Guess I'll be used to it since Edward drives fast but… nope still don't.

_Edward_ he must be going crazy.

"Tyler please slows down," I tried again with no results.

"How could she dad died not to days ago and she wants to run for Mayor, it's not right." He said going faster towards the woods that lie ahead.

"I know but maybe this is a good thing," I said.

"How?"  
"She needs something to motivate her something besides us that will keep her busy,"

"Maybe" was all I got of a respond

"So," I said calmly "SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US!" I yelled and he stopped at the bridge.

'Sorry" he said.

"Now let's go home," I said remembering my breakfast.

'I got to get to school," he said starting to drive again.

"Fine, I'll drop you off and ride home by myself," I said but he stopped me.

"How am I supposed to get home then," he whined.

"Seriously, I'll pick you up," he interrupted me as panic came into his face.

"I'll catch a ride don't worry" he said as we stopped one block away from the school and he ran.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

As I reached home I noticed a blur towards the woods. I sighed. _EDWARD_ I thought. I parked the car and debated if I should meet him in the woods or in my room…. Woods. Least if mom is home she'll be safe.

I walked towards the woods and I was then pulled into a bone crushed hug.

"Love," he said breathless, "WHAT ERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. YOU KNOW IF HE WERNT YOUR BROTHER I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

His faced showed no different emotions: anger, concern, anger, worried, anger… it keeps coming back to anger.

"Edward," I said as calmly as I could, "he is my brother. I can't just leave him… our father just died, Edward, I lost my father and I never got to say sorry… not even a goodbye. I will not ruin my relationship with my brother just because he drove fast. And if I recall you drive faster than him, so don't complain." I said huffing at him.

"Yes but I am a vampire, both you and him are human, if he killed you…" he stopped and looked at me with concern. "

"Edward, you need to remember that I AM NOT HUMAN anymore I am a WEREWOLF weather I like it or not. It will take more than a car accident to kill me," I said.

We didn't speak for 5 minutes straight. When I remembered what the date was today.

"Edward,' I whispered, "Tonight don't come looking for me"

"Why not"

"It's the full moon tonight, I need to head to …"

"Where?"

"I can't tell you" I whispered

"Why not?"

I didn't answer and ran back to the house but Edward caught me before I even made it out.

"Bella, Why Not?"

"Because if I hurt you, your family… anyone even close to me… I can kill you" I said as tears ran down my face like if it was raining. And I tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge. So I had to use my werewolf strength to pull away and when I did he just looked at me shocked.

"Bella, you won't kill…"

I interrupted him.

"Edward," I said still crying "When I change into a WEREWOLF…. I BREAK EVERY BONE IN MY BODY, AND EVERY TIME I CHANGE I ASK FOR A QUICK DEATH SO I WONT FEEL THE PAIN ANYMORE, and I can't…CANT CONTOL MYSELF ONCE I CHANGE." I yelled at him and then ran inside towards my room and lied on the bed crying as I dreaded for tonight.


	6. Tonight

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

"Bella, you home" Tyler yelled out and woke me up from my nap.

I told Edward the truth about what happens when I turn… even though he didn't ask. After that I feel asleep crying. And I dreamed about what I would feel tonight.

"Tyler, what do you want," I said as I checked the time it read 2:09pm. Did I just sleep 6 hours?

"Were you asleep," he asked.

"Just a quick nap,' I said "what's up"

"Tonight, the Mystic Falls, won't take no for an answer," he said grinning from ear to ear as he turned to leave, "Oh and bring the boyfriend" he said as he left.

"You've have got to be kidding me,' I muttered to myself.

I went to take a shower and as I walked back into my bedroom I heard the doorbell ring. _I wonder who that is. _I then heard some tiny footsteps… that meant

Alice.!

"Bella, good you're awake" she said as she walked over to my closest and picked out my clothes. As I changed into what she picked out, not caring what it was. When I was done changing she pulled me towards the door and into the woods where Edward and I were earlier.

As we got closer I noticed that all of the Cullens' were there staring at me as Alice danced towards Jasper. And she was then behind him looking annoyed.

"Seriously" I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly "Edward told us what you told him, which would explain the vision Alice had before.

"What did she see" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"She saw you in pain, and then disappeared like if she couldn't see your future anymore." Edward said sulking.

"Well maybe she can't see me because im a different species." I said like if it was obvious

Carlisle took this and his face showed interest.

"Bella would you mind if I took some studies of your nature," he said with interest in his eyes.

"Im sorry Carlisle but… the last time that happened they found a weakness and we can't have that sorry" and I was sorry," I would love nothing more than to find a cure for this…this insanity. But I can't take a risk for not only myself but for others like me. And if it fall in the wrong hands" I said shaking my head.

"I understand" he said sadly.

"Well I don't" said Rosaline after a long awkward silence.

"Rosaline" Emmett said sighing.

She ignored him and Edwards growling at her.

"How could you just kill someone? How did you even become this?" she said looking at me up and down, Inspecting me as she shook her head.

"You think I wanted this Rosaline, I didn't want any of this," I said as I held back tears and continued

"What I have is a curse that runs in my family since as long as I can remember; it's in my blood and will be passed on to my children." I said

"So your kids and their kids will become what you are" Alice asked

"Not exactly," I answered " my ancestors WERE blood will run through their veins, but unless they kill someone, even if it's an accident, if they have murder on their hand then yes they will become a WEREWOLF just like me." I said.

"So y6ou killed your Friend" she asked "Why"

"Like I said it was an accident, we got caught up into something we didn't want and… like I told Edward… I can't control myself. "I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone so I stared at the trees in to the green forest. " I-I tried changing when it's not a full moon but it hurts." I stuttered.

"How do you keep yourself from killing others" Jasper asked probably worried about Alice's safety.

"I go down to a … sort of cellar and chain myself to the walls and wait for the pain to take over and once its morning I change into the spare clothes I bring with me and just wait till the next month" I said like if it was a normal routine witch by the way is sort of is for me anyway.

Edward growled and dropped down from the tree he was sitting on.

"Im changing tonight so don't go hunting if you're planning to" I said looking at Edward as he passed back and forth. Okay more like a blur going back and forth.

"Why you said you'll be chained up," Rosaline said with no emotion in her voice.

I turned to look at her and said, "I may be chained up but im not the only werewolf around… especially in this town." I said and left to go prepare for tonight and make up an excuse for Tyler.


	7. Chained Up

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Bella's Pov.

"It's burning me," I said with a scream. I thought about how just a few hours ago I was telling Tyler that I can't go to the grill with him because I still have to unpack.

He denied that the only thing I was doing was going to be with Edward.

I blushed and he laughed at me, but was fine with it. I introduced him to Emmett and jasper as well as Rosalie and Alice. Who kept him preoccupied for a while.

I got home and emptied out my duffle bag and went to my closest and pulled out some of the wood from below. I got the chains and went to put them in the bag. But once I tuned around I saw Edward and he was staring at the chains.

"Let me help you," he said as he grabbed the chains from my hands and placed them in the bag. And turned back to me. "Im going to be there with you…when you turn, every step of the way" he said.

I frowned, 'I don't want to hurt you, Edward"

'I don't care, im going to be there to keep you company" he said, I shook my head, "it's that or I sneak it and you know I can" he continued.

"Fine" I said I went out to my window and saw the sunset, "We better get going then" he zipped up the bag and went out the window with it.

I told mom that I was going to be with Tyler and the Cullens at the grill.

Edward waited for me in the woods, as soon as he saw me enter; I led him to the old Lockwood cellar place. We arrived at night fall, I took of my shoes, sock, any jewelry, and sweater and was in a black tank top and jean shorts.

Edward didn't say anything until I told him to hand me the chains, "Is this really necessary" he handed me the chains and I saw his expression, it was full of worry.

I nodded.

As he helped me he continued on talking 'There has to be another way" he kept muttering to himself.

"There is no other way Edward" I only whispered but I knew he heard me.

By the time we were done I had chains around my neck -led towards my back-, wrist, ankles, and it was all chained up to the wall.

I looked up at the night sky and knew I only had a few minutes possibly an hour before I changed.

Edward couldn't look at me while I was chained up he said I look like an animal, or someone in slavery.

"Edward" I called him but he still didn't look at me, "Edward" I said in a stronger voice and he turned around, "I'll understand if you want to leave, if you can't handle me in pain then go" I said.

"No" he said shaking his head, "im not leaving you" he then sighed "I should have brought Jasper, he could control the pain and take it away"

I laughed a nervous laugh; he looked at me in confusion, "Edward this happens to me every month on the full moon, I don't think our brother can help"

"Well try anyway, I'll call him asking if…" his cell phone interrupted him.

"Alice…. Just a suggestion but… okay bring him to then…bye" I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"My family will be here in a few minutes, Love" he responded.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Alice had a vision about us talking about it and she saw the family here but then Carlisle suggested that only he, Alice and Jasper came, but… the rest wouldn't have it," I nodded understanding, as put my back against the wall and slid down and sat hugging my knees.

**Peace.! Review.!**


	8. Full Moon

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL.**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Also don't own the transformation looked at a YouTube video from when Tyler's first transforms.**

Bella's Pov.

It didn't take long for then to arrive. Once Edward heard them he went up the stairs and brought them down here.

I felt heat, sweaty Edward asked Carlisle to cheek me if the cold air was getting me sick. I told them to get behind the bars.

i saw the Full Moon and soon I was pulling at my chains around my neck, "Bella," I heard Edwards voice 'Im burning up," I said in a whiney anxious voice. I kept pulling then, but wouldn't budge. "It's burning me,' I kept whining with anxious in my tone. 'I know Bella," Edward said.

"It will be alright Bella," Esme said. Not even esme's motherly words helped me.

'Jasper" Edward said worried, 'Can you take it away" they all turned to look at jasper.

Jasper looked concentrated but…. shook his head, 'I can't…it's like she's blocking me… it won't let me… but I_** can**_ feel her emotions"

My scream brought them out of there shock, my arm was behind me _twisted, _it went from my elbow to my back and back to a straight arm. You could actually hear my bones breaking in progress. I screamed and cried while this was happening in the distance I heard **'Jasper please keeps trying".**

My arm went behind my back and stayed there "It hurts, it hurts" I kept cried.

And that was all I remember before blacking out.

.

.

.

Once I woke up from blacking out I heard crying… at first I thought it was me but then realized it was probably one of the Cullen's.

I was burning up again and panting, "She's awake" Alice called.

"Bella," Carlisle called, 'What can we do to help you"

I kept still on lying on my stomach, "There's nothing you can do," I was panting as I tried to get to my knees I felt pain, worse than anything I ever felt before.

I was on my feet and hands by the time I felt it, at the pain I arched my back but my spine… the bones popped out… and once again I screamed and cried.

I heard them gasped 'Oh my God,' I heard Rosalie cry out.

'You all need to get out" I said huffing.

'No" they said

"I don't want to hurt you" I continued

'Bella, were not leaving" Edward said, he hugged me from the back as my spine broke again.

And I blacked out once more.

.

.

.

I woke up panting, sweaty and felt cold arms wrapped around me. My head was on Edwards lap… I kept panting and huffing…I guess this is what Labor must feel like.

"Bella, it's going to be alright"

As soon as he said that my arm twisted once again but this time more painful than before. It twisted to a maximum level, and I cried out. I turned over and above me was Edward and Carlisle.

I teeth started to hurt and I felt my fangs come out and my eyes felt weird, and I whined a little. I kept panting, my eyes landed on Edward who was next to me… and I barked at him.

They all scooted back towards the behind the bars. _Emmett and Jasper in the front along with Carlisle and Edward to see what was going on. And the girls in the back._ I have no idea what took over what had just happened but I felt a need to kill him, them, the vampires.

I got on all four while they ran away scared, I focused my attention towards Edward, I lunged at him but Emmett had locked the cell up already. I kept growling at them, him.

I quickly tumbled to the chain that was nailed to the ground and began pulling it free.

He chain came out free and I had a better advantage at getting towards them farther enough. I lunged towards the bars hitting them. There expressions shocked, scared a d confusion.

I kept growling at them and letting the beast within me take over. I saw them leave behind the door that had an escape route. 'Im sorry" I heard Edward say. But I just kept growling and showing my fangs to him.

They closed the door and I was left alone in the dark cellar. I kept growling and my body just took control over me. I still felt the pain but… my stomach did some sort of wave, my bones just kept braking, and braking and I just kept on crying out.

It was too much pain. I was on all fours gain arching my back, I crawled my way over to the darkness, growling in the process. And I changed, my whole body felt like if it was on fire, I stretched my legs and fur came out, I just stretched my body-breaking bones in the process-only to realize some stress but ended up with fur allover some strange eye color and fangs sharper than a knife.

I heard breathing and crying from behind the door and knew it was those Vampires. I kept quiet hoping to listen better.

They kept quiet too and at that moment I lunged to the door hoping had left so could run in the woods.

No luck, they pushed the door back and broke some of it. I kept hearing "im sorry, Bella"

I was now angry…they wouldn't let me out. They used something to block the door so I wouldn't get out.

I just kept growling till darkness took over.

Peace.! Review.!


	9. Breakfast

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL.**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

Bella's POV

I woke up and known it was morning, I looked around and the first thing I noticed was that the Cullen's weren't here, and second I was naked so maybe that the Cullens weren't here was a good thing.

I pulled out my bag and put on my clothes and opened the cell door to feel a fresh breeze and warm sun shining.

I started to walk back to the house when I saw Edward sitting on a rock…he looked worried. I started walking towards him he didn't seem to hear me so I called out, "Edward"

That got his attention and before I could even blink he was right in front of me pulling me into a hug.

"Bella," his voice sounded exhausted, "Are you alright? Do you need Carlisle to check you?" he asked.

I just looked at him and sighed, "I told you that neither of you should have been there"

He shook his head, "Bella I want to help"

I sighed and closed my eyes not wanting to see his expression, "Edward this will happen to me every month on the full moon… there is no cure as me or any other werewolf pack or omega no off."

"Then let Carlisle run a few test, maybe he can help," I shook my head before he could even finish his sentence.

He sighed and grabbed my chin and I opened my eyes to see his…they were full of hurt, pain, anger and worried.

"The please let Carlisle take a look at you… he saw what you went through… with the broken bones and screams with the chills," I felt him shutter from the memory.

"I can't Edward, as much as I want to…I know im fine, I have been for the past 8 years."

"Exactly, Bella you've been going through this for almost a decade!" he screamed and broke more like ripped a small tree.

I waited for him to calm down. Once he did I walked over to him and kissed his lips he kissed me right back. "Edward," I started off saying but he interrupted me,

"What if we turn you into one of us?" he asked.

"I thought you guys had a treaty with the wolves from La Push?" I asked him.

"I don't care…I only care that you won't have to suffer through that anymore." He said with a stern face.

"I don't know Edward," I told him.

"Bella please…you have no idea how hard it was for not only you, but also my family.'" _His family?_ I turned towards him and asked, "How many of your family members' saw me change last night Edward?"

"All of them" was his simple response. I breathed in a deep breath, "Okay…Okay" I repeated to myself as I paced back and forth.

"Bella," Edward asked

I looked away from him towards the direction of home, "I should be getting home, my family is going to wonder where I am," I told him.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "then let me give you a ride, and I'll take these to you room," he said holding up my bag which contained: torn up clothes and the chains.

I nodded and sat in the car when we arrived.

We walked together towards my house and I let him inside when I heard, "Isabella where have you…" Mother trailed off when she saw Edward.

"well," she said working on her hair making sure she was in perfect order, "looks like we nowhere you were at then," she said and turned towards Edward "Well Edward would you like to join us for breakfast?" she asked him.

Before Edward could answer Tyler came into view, and looked at me, "where have you been, I've practically had to search for you,"

Before I could respond Edward spoke for me, "im sorry but Bella and I were…preoccupied last night," he said smiling while I blushed like a tomato, and so did my mother. Tyler looked ready to kill him.

"You…." I interrupted Tyler, "why don't we go and have breakfast, huh" I grabbed Edward's arm as well as my mothers and headed towards the kitchen.

"Bella," said Tyler, "why don't you and Mom make breakfast while me and Edward get to know each other a little better,"

Mom pulled me towards the kitchen before I could even respond.

"Mom" I huffed at her as she opened the fridge.

"Bella, Did you and Edward have sex?" she asked and I swear she could have used my face as a stove.

"No mom we didn't" I said after I calmed down a bit, we made breakfast in silence and I had to tune into my hearing to hear what Tyler and Edward were talking about.

And it was about cars, figures. Guess that's how you change a subject when I come down to guys.

We ate and talked, and laughed and then Edward had leave. Mom told him about the party she was hosting tonight for the founder's day party. Edward said he and his family would be delighted to come.

After that I went to shower before mom or Tyler could question my disappearance last night any more.

**Peace.! Review!**

**And check out **_**Never Piss Off a Witch.!**_


	10. Kissed and Rings

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

I took a shower, a really long shower to get the smell of Dog out of me. Went I got out there was an outfit waiting for me on my bed and on my bed was…the Greek god himself.

He whistled, and I blushed. He laughed, "Your blush is beautiful,"

I grabbed my panties and bra and put them on while Edward watched. "See something you like," I told him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes.!" He said.

I laughed, as I grabbed Alice's outfit and looked at it, "She's kidding me right?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Apparently not," he continued laughing. It was Black skinny jeans with black flats, a black purse with a bow, and the shirt was a long pink-purplish tank top with black going across. **(Check Profile)**

I put it on and it actually looked nice. I turned to face Edward, "What do you think" I asked him.

He got up grabbed my hand and made me twirl once, "Beautiful" he said and kissed me.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Would it be childish to hide in you closest," he asked. I shook my head and when I blinked he was gone.

"Come in" I said. My mom came in "Bella, can we talk?" she asked. I nodded.

I sat down on the bed and she sat on the chair, "What can I do for you mom?" I asked her.

"I just want to ask, have you and Edward been safe?" she asked, I stared at her _Safe?_

'What do you mean?" I asked. I was generally confused.

"Have you and Edward been care when having Sex," she said more specifically.

I blushed a deep red that would have put the Regular red to shame," Mom why would you ask that," I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well," she started off, "he did bring you home last night, with a different set of clothes and you hair looked as if you had Sex Hair," she said with a worried expression on her face.

I laughed an uncomfortable laugh, "um Mom, me and Edward haven't had sex…Yet,"

"Ohh…Okay, um have you thought about birth control then?" she asked.

I shook my head, "well, then why don't you start it, we'll go to the hospital and get you started," she said with a smile on her face and left.

It was silent for a minute, "You can come out now Edward," I said. He came out trying to not to laugh,

" you can laugh," I told him. He barked out laughing and came to lie next to me, 'it's not funny, it's embarrassing," I told him.

He kissed my head, "Don't worry love, it'll be alright,"

.

.

.

"You ready for the party Bella" Edward ask me as we went outside to get everything set up.

"A bit" I answered, "At least people will want to see my new boyfriend"

"Fiancée" he corrected.

I rolled my eyes; while I did this he grabbed me from behind and gave me a twirl.

I laughed I turned around and kissed him passion.

"Come love, we need to go help" I sighed as he dragged me.

.

.

.

"So," said "You Bella's Boyfriend," said Caroline Forbs, never liked her.

"Fiancée" he corrected,

She raised an eyebrow, "Fiancée" she repeated.

'Let's see the ring Bella," I showed her my left hand in which Edward insisted I wear. He said it was to show everyone I was taken.

Caroline's eyes popped when she saw it, "it's…its gorgeous" she said breathless

"Yes it is" I said.

"Well congrats" she said and walked off.

"She's gonna tell everyone isn't she" Edward laughed in my neck "Yes"

And pretty soon everyone wanted to look at the ring, my mother and Tyler came, "Why didn't you tell us Bella?" she asked looking between me and Edward.

"You never asked" I told her.

"Well I am the mother I should have at least known," she scowled at us.

"With all due respect ma'am…you were busy with this party and everything," Edward said politely.

"Well..." my mother was speechless, 'True but…"

"Can we just see the ring?" Tyler interrupted her.

I showed them my ring, mother gasped, "Where did you get such a beautiful ring Edward?" my mother asked, examine every part of the ring.**(Picture on Profile)**

"It was my mother's before she died when I was young," he responded.

"Im sorry" she said, Edward just nodded.

"If you'll excuse me I must see what keeps my family waiting," he said and left.

"He's a keeper, honey" Mother said.

"You're pregnant aren't you" Tyler pressured.

I shook my head, "No im not"

"Then why does he want to marry you if you're not knocked up?"

Seriously, 'Maybe he really loves me," I said and walked off.

**Check out Never Piss off a Witch.**

**Review lots for next chapter.**

**Peace.!**


	11. Wolfsbane

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

Bella's POV

"You know I love you right," said my brother behind me.

I nodded; he came and sat on the railing. "And I only doing that because I wanna protect you" he continued.

"Then stop being suck an ass," I played with him smiling.

He hopped down and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Now let's go meet our in-laws" I said as he groaned.

* * *

"Hi im Tyler Bella's Older brother,' Ty introduced himself.

"Hello im Carlisle, my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Jasper with his wife Alice," Carlisle introduced the family.

"Nice too meet you," Tyler said.

"So what was everyone talking about before we interrupted," i asked easing the awkward silence that filled the air.

"The Wedding," Alice said, "We were thinking about having it here,"

"Here?" i asked her.

"Yes, we were thinking; along the lake, you'll be facing the lake, we'll just have to decorate the ground in white, everything white, what do you think," Mom's face was beaming with light.

"I cant wait to see that," i said. i smelled something that was...off.

i looked around to see where it had come from.

'Bella...Bella" i heard my voice being called by my mother.

"everything alright," she seemed a bit worried...just a bit.

"Yeah um...would you excuse me for just a bit," i left before they even responded.

i followed the smell and realized that it was out the front door.

outside i saw a small around my age girl that was pulling out a big table from the van.

"Hey" she turned around, "Need some help?" i asked.

"sure" she huffed.

"why are you doing this alone?' i asked. seriously why aren't they guys mom hired doing this.

"they said something about draft sticks..i dont know i dont speak that language," she said. i was next to her , i reached out adn grabbed one side of the table but next thing i know im feeling pain... so much that i black out.

'im sorry," i heard her say before blackness came.

* * *

i felt as if i turned so many times.

'Wakey wakey doggie,' i heard a male voice.

i opened my eyes and was hit by that smell.

'good your away,' i heard him say...i tried to get up but was tied around by some chains.

"i thought you'll get use to being all tied up by know," i looked over at the voice to see that it came from...Damon Salvatore.

"your from the council," he rolled his eyes,

'well duh,"

"What do you want from me?" i asked him.

'Your family has the moonstone...and i want it," he sadi simply.

i knew what the moonstone was but i wasnt going to give it to him so i decided to play dumb.

'What are you talking about?"

'dont act stupid with me... i know your family has the moonstone,' he said as he leaned over and picked up a hot metal stick from the fire.

"Dear ole daddy had it... so dont act stupid," he said in a strong voice.

i didnt respond,

'Now your going to tell me or..." he struck the blazing hot metal into my right shoulder blade, and i screamed.

"that will happen,"

i breathed in and out hard trying to control tears from falling out.

"Ohh ohh" he said.

"what?' i asked.

"You heal quickly...thats not good,"

"why?" i asked. seamed innocent.

"that means im going to have to keep torturing you," i bet there was a smile in his voice.

'Damon," said a voice behind me...sounded human, 'I found something,"

'What?" he left to go see.

"I found this" i heard them say behind me.

"What is it?" i smelled it and it burned my throat and nose.

"Wolfsbane" i heard him say.

_damn... if i ever need edward its now...(Sigh) edward where are you. i thought._

"I wonder" damon came over to me.

"Why does katherine want the moonstone?" he asked.

"Who's katherine?"i knew who she was but all i thought was if that wolfsbane touched me... i was going to burn

'wrong answer," he replied angerly, the wolfsbane touched my face and i screamed louder.

'Dont you thing that if she knew something she'll have told us by now," i turned and saw Jeremy Gilbert wiwth an angry expression.

'If you cant handle this than leave," and he did.

"You'lll never get it...Never...Katherine is here...she's been hanging out with Mason," i spated. stupid i know but i had to by some time to figure uout a plan.

"How rude of me i didnt offer you a drink," he crushed the Wolfsbane into my mouth and my mouth felt as if it was on fire. i couldnt breath...i felt like passing out.

i then felt a pain around my chest, i looked up and saw his hand was grabbing my heart.

i couldnt breath but when i did it was hard to breath when someone is about to pull out your heart.

'Say good-bye"

okay now i couldnt breath.

**_"Bella._**!" the last voice i heard was Edward's voice.

**Peace.! Review.!**


	12. Moonstone

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

_**Sorry it took so long, i had midterms and competing with some guy to get an internship for my junior class next year...so yeah.**_

_**also sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

Edward's Pov

We, more like the ladies, were talking about the wedding, I saw Bella coming with her Brother. As we talked about the wedding, I smelled something weird…and I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

I looked at my family, Alice wasn't having a vision and Carlisle thought it just might have been cause of the supernatural Bella told us about.

'Bella...Bella" her mother was calling her, my Bella seemed distracted…guess she smelled it too but she looked more worried about it than we did.

"Everything alright," I asked her

"Yeah um...would you excuse me for just a bit," and she left before anyone of us could respond.

Her mother's expression was flustered_, where does that girl go all the time,_ her mother thought.

"So how you guys liking this town?" Tyler asked he kept his face on mine; he thinks im hiding something, I wonder if he's told Bella that he too is a Werewolf.

"Fascinating…especially the town's history," Carlisle said with actual interest in his voice.

"Ohh…yeah," Carol stammered her words, "Would you all please excuse me I have a few guest to meet," she then left.

"Me too excuse me," Tyler then left to with some Blond boy that reminded me of Mike Newton, but reading through his mind he isn't mean.

_Bella's been away for a while now, wonder if she's okay,_ Esme thought. I looked at her and nodded, "Im gonna go find Bella," I told them, they nodded.

I followed her scent towards the front door, I saw a man, with brown hair, carry her to a jeep.

I followed them, to what one Bella mention was the Salvatore Boarding House. I listen to what was going on, he wanted something called a Moonstone. I saw some kid, then interrupt them, and I heard Bella's heartbeat speed up at the mention of Wolf bane, wonder why.

I now knew why…he was choking her with that stuff. I was about to go in there and get her out when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see my family.

'Hold on Edward, you should have called us," Carlisle told me, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Im sorry, I wasn't thinking," Carlisle sighed,

"We need a plan," he said. I nodded.

"We need some sort of dist…" he was interrupted by what we were hearing inside.

"Say good-bye" a deep male voice said. But what scared me the most was that I could barely hear Bella' beautiful heartbeat.

"Screw the plan im getting her out," I spaded and ran towards the door, and it flew open.

"Bella," I yelled, what I saw was horrible, I saw some guy's Hand in her chest, where her heart should be.

Her eye's clothes, and with barley hearing her heartbeat… she must be dead.

I wasn't thinking when I attacked the guy; his hand flew out of her chest, and he and I hissed, growled at each other. I threw him to a wall, and walked towards him, he got up and his veins were popped out from his face. And he had fangs…like actual fangs.

"Scared know little vampire," he stated.

I jumped to attack him, but was sent towards the back of the couch.

"What the hell" I muttered. I looked up and saw another vampire.

"Glad of you to join us, Stefan," the other vampire said.

The vampire named Stefan, looked away from me and towards the other vampire, "Damon, what were you thinking," Stefan yelled at the vampire named Damon and sighed.

"Just having some fun, brother," Damon responded, he threw a quick glanced towards me, and charged me, he was fast.

I feel towards my back as he sunk his fangs into my neck, I cried out. I felt him being pulled of me.

"Don't move Edward," I heard Carlisle tell me. He started cleaning the wound. He finished quickly.

'where's Bella?" I asked him.

"The girls took her to the house," he told me.

The one called Damon was being held by Emmett, and jasper was holding Stefan, but he wasn't fighting like his brother was.

"What did you want with Bella," I asked Damon, more like I growled at him.

He smirked at me, I looked him in the eye, his eyes were a light Blue… how could a vampire have colored eyes.

"That's none of your business," he spaded at me.

I growled, "why was you hand in her heart?' I asked him.

Before he was able to respond, his brother yelled out, "You tried to kill her, you know Klaus wants her," who the hell was Klaus?

"Who's Klaus?" Carlisle asked Stefan. Since Damon isn't giving us answers then Stefan will.

"Klaus is an immortal vampire…can't be killed," he said simply...how is it even simple.

'What do you mean cant be killed?" Carlisle asked interested in the matter.

"you know...your lucky it was us who got Bella and not Klaus, case she'll be dead by know," Damon interrupted Stefan, i growled when he said Bella could have died.

"Let us go and we'll tell you all you want to know about Klaus," Damon said, he knew we were sealing the deal with this info.

i looked at Carlisle, he nodded and both Jasper and Emmett let the two vampires go.

Damon and Stefan started picking up the sheet that was covered in spit and Bella's Blood.

i growled as i saw Bella's blood.

"_Yeah_, sorry about that i really need that moonstone," Damon told me, i knew he wasnt really sorry i saw it in his mind.

"Why do you need the moonstone for? And how does Bella have any part in this?" i asked quickly. they finished and Stefan told us to sit down.

"The question you should be asking is what is the Moonstone?" Stefan said to us.

"Okay then...what is the moonstone?"Emmett asked.

Damon sat down getting comfortable, "The moonstone is like a magical focus of the curse placed on both vampires and werewolves," Stefan started telling us but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"What curse? and do you mean A vampire or just werewolves?" Carlisle asked, i saw in Stefan's mind what he had meant...it was interesting.

"A Hybrid," i said, Damon looked at me with interest and defensive in his eyes, "What do you know about hybrids?" he asked

i shook my head, "Nothing but what's inside you mind," i told him.

He sat up quickly "Min reader" he questioned, i nodded, "huh, never would have thought,' he slouched down again and just started at us.

"As i was saying the curse was only a hoax created by the oldest vampire in history Klaus. The actual curse was placed in him that sealed away his werewolf side as he is a Hybrid," Stefan finished, "And before you interrupt again, "he said as Carlisle was opening his mouth, "A Hybrid is not only a Vampire or werewolf...but both, that would explain the last question," he finished.

Carlisle's mind had a tone of question, "That doesnt explain why Bella was involved," i growled at them, Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Damon said then sighed, he had an evil but sympathetic smile on his face, "She has everything to do with it,"

"How does my Bella, have to do with this them, explain?" i repeated my question, Jasper was still trying to calm me down.

"Bella is a Lockwood, which means she had Werewolf genes in her, and know that she is a werewolf..." Damon interrupted Stefan.

"For Gods sake, look Bella has the moonstone and we want it end of story." Damon said quickly answering our question.

"So if you want Bella to not be harmed again , i suggest you ask her to give it to us," i growled at him, and was about to attack him, when both he left in vampire speed.

"And he means that in the nicest way possible," Stefan added before leaving as well.

after a few minutes we left, "What are you gonna do Edward?" Jasper asked me, i looked ta them.

'i gotta get that stone and give it to them, before they hut Bella again,' i told them and with that we headed home.

* * *

**not gonna upload until i get at least 90 reviews.**

**Love ya, Peace**

**check out my other stories you are gonna love them ;)**


	13. Victoria

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

We arrived to the house with Bella getting up. "Ow, my head" she whined. Carlisle handed her two Tylenol pills to ease the pain, "Thank you" she said after she drank them down.

"How much do you remember, Love?' I asked her. She thought about it for a moment before answering, "Damon Salvatore was going to tear out my heart," she answered. I growled and she flinched away, "Sorry" I said.

"So what happened after that?" she asked me.

Edward she needs to get changed before you explain everything, Alice thoughts came through. I sighed, "Love, we need to get you out of these blood stains, okay" she looked down and blushed.

"Sorry," she said. Alice came in holding her nose as she went upstairs with Bella. "So what did happen?" Rosalie asked. I said everything in fast vampire mode.

"So we need to get Bella to tell us where that stone is?" Jasper asked, I nodded, Carlisle was about to open his mouth when Bella came in, she looked at us with an expression I saw very often.

"I heard" she said as I opened my mouth to explain what had happened. "And the answer is no, im not going to give Damon the moonstone nor Klaus"

I sighed, "They will kill you Bella, Salvatore got close maybe next time this Klaus guy won't be," I told her what I thought she needed to hear it, she sighed, "If it comes to that then so be it, but Klaus not Damon or anybody for that matter can get the moonstone," her expression sadden, I hated to see her like this.

"Why?" Rosalie asked she hadn't talked much since we left forks only to complain. "Why is it that this stupid stone is so important that someone would kill for it?" she demanded to know.

We all looked at Bella, my families thoughts were full of wonder, "How much to do you guys know about Klaus?' she asked, "Just what Damon told us, that he's can't be killed by neither dagger nor being ripped apart," she nodded from the information given.

"The moonstone can turn Klaus into what he is half vampire and werewolf. A ritual will be perform where a vampire in transition and a werewolf about to turn and the doppelganger will take place the three will be killed and Klaus will be truly invincible," Bella's voice got quieter and quieter after that, "Not even your precious Volturi will be able to stop him," she whispered.

"Then give us the moonstone," I blurted out, she looked at me with horror, "No, I can't he will go after you and kill you in order to get it," Bella was standing up and shouting.

"He's once vampire/werewolf, were seven vampires," I said convincing her, "He won't be able to hurt us" I looked at my family for some help.

"We also have Jasper's, Alice's and Edward's powers, that could be an advantage," Emmett helped out, I smiled, Bella kept shaking her head as in no.

"Im sorry but I can't, it's far too dangerous," she muttered to herself, she looked as if she was debating herself.

"I…I need to go," she said making her way to the door, I beat her there and opened it for her, "I'll take you" she nodded and we left.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I kept debating with myself if they should have it or not; my decision…No.

It was my responsibility, my family's responsibility, but still I can't let them get into the mess that I created.

"Bella, where have you been?" my mother's voice got me out of thought, "what?' I answered.

"I said where have you been? Did…di you change clothes?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm yeah, I did" I answered.

"Well I invited the Cullen's over for dinner" she announced.

"What!" I screamed. She did what.

"What that tone of yours Bella and I invited them o over since were going to be family why not" she said it as if it were care free.

"Im going up to my room to take a nap" I announced and left before anyone could stop me.

I made it up and collapsed on the bed, "This is too much drama for one day" I said to myself as darkness took over.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of objects moving around my room, I opened my eyes little by little to find…Edward?

"What are you doing?" I asked him still a little sleepy. He looked over at me in surprise, "Love your awake" he ran over here and pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.

He was ignoring my question, "what were you doing Edward?" I asked again, he pushed me towards his chest and said, "I was looking for the stone" he confessed. I stood up protesting his arms around me and faced him, "Edward I asked you not to get involved" I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from him.

He came and put his arms around me and I followed by putting my arms around his waist, "Im sorry, but I just can help it if someone is going as far as killing people just so you'll give them a stupid rock," he said then kissed me. Against my will I kiss him back, my body loved it but my brain was telling me what a stupid girl I am.

A knock on the door interrupted us; "Who is it?" I called out, annoyed that someone interrupted us.

"Your brother Tyler, open up" Tyler called out. Edward was out the window when I opened the door and my brother came in.

"Guess mom told you about the dinner huh?" he said as he noticed my posture. Arms crossed and looked at him with a mad expression.

"hey we just want to get to know these people better; last time we saw them you run off and fell down a 2 story window; and wasn't he the one who left you?" Tyler interpreted me.

"That is none of your business Ty," I said as I walked around him to fix my make up or hair. But he grabbed my arm before I could sit down in front of the mirror.

"You're my sister, and you may be older but I will protect you from anything; and I don't trust him" he said honestly. I huffed and he let go of my arm.

"Thanks; so who are you gonna bring to the dinner?" I asked him hoping to go a different direction.

"Caroline, my girlfriend remembers" I nodded.

"Right,_ her_" I said in a mean voice.

"Can you please try to get along?" he begged me. I rolled my eyes and nodded; he kissed my check and stood up to leave, "But if she starts something im gonna say something" I threatened.

He rolled his eyes and spoke, "The Cullens will be here in about 10 minutes" and he left.

* * *

"This is just wonderful Carol" Esme said as she ate her dinner; I still don't know how they managed to eat if they can't.

I just looked at them in wonder, when a kick under the table brought me out of my stare. I looked up at Tyler, _'stop it'_ he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"Thank you Esme," my mother told her sweetly. They continued conversation and by the time dessert came, which was a cake and coffee, Esme and my mother were talking about how many grandchildren they wanted from me.

I almost chocked when my mother said she wanted 5 grandchildren. Tyler looked amused, "Shut up" I muttered to him. He continued on laughing at me, even Edward couldn't hide how amused he was.

By the time that was over I had been embarrassed 5 times, blushed through the whole meal, and wanted to die right on the spot when my mother said, "I can already see a bump" when she saw my stomach.

"Thank god that's over" I said as I went up to my room, no doubt that Edward was already up there. "Well I thought it was wonderful," my mother said happily, "Yeah me too" Tyler said coming in from taking Caroline home early.

"Yeah you totally embarrassed me" I muttered but she must have heard me, "Did not" she defended herself, we both looked at Tyler for a winner, "you kind of did mom, so thank you" he kissed her cheek and left quickly to his room.

"Im going to bed; it's been a long day" I kissed her cheek as well and retreated to my room.

"Shut up" I said as I saw Edward open his mouth but a quiet laughter came out. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and changed into a black tank top and some black sweats, and climbed into bed with Edward's arms around me.

"How did you all manage to eat if you don't?" I asked, he laughed again, "I saw you staring," he commented, I blushed, he kissed my cheek, "We can eat but we kind of…throw up I guess, it back out" I tried picturing it.

"Eww" I said grossed out my nose scrunched up. He kissed it and I kissed him, we made out a bit before I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward wasn't in my room this morning, so I awoke alone, it was sunny too, so I guess they'll have to stay inside.

I put on some comfy jeans, a blue V-neck and some converse, and took a walk through the woods after breakfast.

Tyler was at school and Mom was still running for mayor or something, so I was alone; I was thinking about what had happened yesterday, when a blur interrupted my thought.

"Hello" I called out, no one answered back but I smelled something familiar…and in front of me stood my answer

.

.

.

VICTORIA.

* * *

What do y'all think Vicky wants?

D

R

O

P

a beautiful comment and peace :)


	14. Vicky and Challenges

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Victoria" I called out happily and she turned around.

"Isabella Lockwood" she said I grinned at my full name.

"Vicky Donovan" I said using her nickname. She seemed happier about it.

I went over and hugged her but a stench made me regret it, "what happened? "I said to my best friend or ex-best friend right now.

"Im a vampire" she confessed, "how?' I said "who turned you?' I was angry she didn't deserve this life; her life's already screwed up with no dad and he mom never around and only Matt.

"Damon Salvatore changed me, I have no idea why" she said. She seemed really happy.

"Wait how'd you know im a vampire?' she asked. I looked at her, "Because im a Werewolf" I confessed, she's my best friend she wouldn't hurt me…right.

"Like on the full moon and everything?' she asked curiously and…excited.

I nodded, "I won't kill you if you won't kill me" she reasoned. I laughed.

"Deal" I said still laughing.

"So what brings you back to town?" she asked while we walked around the forest.

"Dad's funeral" I said.

"Yeah, sorry" she whispered.

"And im getting married" I said breaking the silence.

She screamed, "What? No way!"

I nodded, she reminded me of Alice right now, jumping up and down, "OMG, what's his name? Is he hot? How old is he? Does he have a brother? Is he good in bed? "She asked really fast.

"Calm down before you pass out" I semi-yelled her to calm down.

She did, "His name is Edward, yeah he's gorgeous, he's 18 I guess, and he has 2 brothers but there both married," she had disappointment all over her fac. I didn't answer her last question.

She stopped walking, and I looked back at her, "You didn't answer the last question" she said.

"So" she said excitedly.

'so what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Is Edward good in bed?" she was excited.

I blushed red, "We haven't really" I stammered.

"Still a virgin

"Still a slut" I said in the same tone. We then laugh.

"So if he's gorgeous why haven't you jumped his bones" she asked, we got to the pond outside the house and sat down on the bench.

"Were waiting for our honeymoon" I told her looking around to see if he was around.

"Mmmm humm" she wasn't convinced.

"What he's being a gentleman" I defended him.

"So when is the big day?" she asked. Thank god or I would have passed out of embarrassment right about now.

"I don't know yet" I told her.

"Well it better be soon because im planning you bachelorette party" she promised.

My eyes widen, "You doing my bachelorette party?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "I better go and get planning" I stood up

"Wait!" I yelled but she was already gone.

* * *

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me. I looked up and stared into his golden eyes, I just shook my head, "it's nothing" I ended up as our…or rather my food came.

"You're lying" he said.

"fine" I said and took a bite of my chicken salad, I swallowed, "im just worried about the wedding, and everything that is going on" I ended up losing my appetite but knew he would make me eat.

He captured my hands into his and kissed my knuckles, "don't worry love, it will be alright" he promised, I just nodded and went back to eating.

"We can still drive to Vegas" he answered. I shook my head before he finished, "no, I think my family will over to come to the wedding"

He raised an eyebrow not believing me," oh really" he questioned.

I nodded nervously, "so you don't wanna show me off, because I have read the minds of these people and…" he laughed, "you have a history here"

I smirked, and looked at him; he had on my favorite crooked smile, "so what do you know?" I challenged.

He laughed a quiet one and looked back at me from across the booth, "do you really want to know?" he challenged back.

I put my fork down and straighten up to look at him, "so tell" I responded.

"Well there's…"

* * *

**Alright gotta go so review so I could post another chapter.**

**Stay safe out there…**

**PEACE: D**


	15. Disaster

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

_**Previously**_

_I nodded nervously, "so you don't wanna show me off, because I have read the minds of these people and…" he laughed, "you have a history here" _

_I smirked, and looked at him; he had on my favorite crooked smile, "so what do you know?" I challenged._

_He laughed a quiet one and looked back at me from across the booth, "do you really want to know?" he challenged back._

_I put my fork down and straighten up to look at him, "so tell" I responded._

"_Well there's…"_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"The time you got drunk and told your father to go fuck it to Mrs. Donovan" he said not amused. I blushed mom and dad almost got a divorce over that, but me as drunk so no one thought of it.

"And the pregnancy scare you gave them to get back at your parents for not letting you go to prom when you were in 8th grade," he continued, he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"And the time you drove you father's car into the lake and everyone thought it was stolen" he said in disappointment.

I shrugged and looked down, "I was a troubled kid, give me a break" I defended myself. He smiled at me, "yes you were" he told me, I laughed quietly and continued eating.

* * *

The bachelorette party was a disaster, Alice and Vicky both had different ideas on it, Alice wanted a spa makeover while Vicky wanted strippers.

"Hey, either you compromise or there is no party" I threatened them. They stopped bickering and told each other what each wanted.

I rolled my eyes once they started arguing again.

My mother was talking to Esme and Carlisle about the wedding, while Rosalie was filling in whenever with other ideas.

I sat down next to Edward as he waited for his turn on playing in the video games with my brother and his "what were you saying about going to Vegas" I whispered in is ear.

The boys heard me and all 4 let out a laugh, "don't you dare" Alice threated.

"Sorry love" Edward said as he started playing.

I looked outside and saw someone I didn't want to see.

* * *

**Any guesses**

**PEACE: D**


	16. Experiment

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**BORN WITHIN THE SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"This is not happening" I whispered to myself.

"What's not happening?" Edward asked me while playing the game.

"Nothing important" I said as my cover up. I jumped when the doorbell rang, "Caroline come in" my mother invited my brother's girlfriend in.

"Is Tyler here?" she asked.

"I think he's with Matt" my mother suggested; she huffed then left.

* * *

We had to go to some event that would decide if my mother is Mayor or not…I was nervous we were out in public and vampires were here.

"Don't be so nervous, Alice had scene your mother getting elected" Edward reassured me. I smiled at him but it was a sad smile, "it's not that" I told him the truth.

"Then what is it" he sounded worried now.

"Were in public" I told him, "yeah and?" he wanted to know.

"Let's just say I have a bad feeling about tonight" I whispered that only someone with good hearing could hear me.

"Bella" my mother called me, "where is your brother?" she asked me.

"I thought he was with you" I answered her confused.

"Please go find him" she told me. I nodded and called ty's cell phone, "voicemail" I muttered.

"Have any pickups in that mind of others?" I asked Edward. He shook his head as we walked out of the park he stopped, "what?" I asked.

"The school" and ran towards it.

* * *

We ended up in the school gym my brother was there so was Caroline, Elena and Stefan, "what's going on? I asked as we entered.

"Welcome" I knew that voice, "Klaus?" I asked.

"What is going on?" I asked again. I heard Edward growl as we got closer, "Ahh a vampire…cold one am I right mate" Klaus asked Edward.

I felt Edward stiffen, "what are you doing here?" I asked him; he smiled and looked at Elena, "getting a doppelganger for the sacrifice" he answered.

"but first" he bit his wrist and blood came out, I heard Edward suck in his breath trying to sustain himself, Klaus ran towards my brother, but we were closer so I pushed him out and I felt Klaus blood on my mouth and I was drinking it. I heard a snap and everything went dark.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, I wasn't in the gym anymore, more like a classroom, and Edward, Caroline and Tyler were here.

"Bella" Edward said in a sad voice, "how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Tired, Pain from my neck being snapped" I said quietly.

"Why did you push me out?" Tyler's voice held anger.

"You are my baby brother, and im your older sister I will protect you because we are family" I told him in a strong voice that came out of nowhere.

A while had passed in I silence and I was feeling terrible, I was shivering like crazy and weak, blood was coming out of my eyes, "Carlisle's on his way Bella just Hang in there please" he said getting off the phone with his father.

The moment the Cullens arrived so did Klaus, "family reunion wonderful" Edward went in for an Attack but got side tracked by Klaus sister Rebekah.

"Any closer and I will rip his brought out and it won't be pretty" she promised the Cullens.

Klaus walked towards me, and handed me something, "what is it?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's an experiment" and gave me the blood. I drank it and something wearied happened. I crouched down in an attack position and growled my vision became clearer and I felt fangs come out of my teeth and I growled.

"Perfect" I heard Klaus say before passing out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, in the same clothes as before and the first person I saw was Edward, "what happened?" I asked him.

"Your awake" I heard my mother sigh in relief.

I had no idea what the cover up was, "she knows" Edward answered.

"She knows that you're a werewolf and that were vampires and….everything else that happened" Edward explained.

I lay back down on my pillow, "do you still want to marry me?" I asked him quietly once we were alone.

He stayed quiet for the longest minute of my life.

R**eview so I could post another chapter**

**PEACE: D**


End file.
